Various types of fences are used to delineate property boundaries and to restrict either access to or egress out of properties or areas. A particularly popular type of fence is the so-called chain-link type of fence.
Chain-link fences typically include a matrix or web of interwoven wires defining square or diamond-shaped openings. The matrix is supported in a substantially vertical orientation by fence posts that are secured in the ground at regularly spaced intervals.
It is usually intended and desired that the bottom of the fence extend close to the ground so as to provide a barrier to entry or exit of small animals. However, there are several limitations as to how close to the ground the fence can be placed, especially if there are changes in the contour of the ground around the fence. Accordingly, there typically exists a gap between the fence lower edge of a fence and the ground. In some situations, such as when there is considerable undulation or changes in the contour of the ground along the fence, the configuration of the gap may vary to a point where it becomes unsightly or to the point where the fence loses, at some locations, its ability to prevent entry or exit of smaller animals.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a fence guard that can be mounted at the lower edge of a fence so as to fill the gap between the lower edge of the fence and the ground surface.
In situations wherein a chain-link fence is erected at a location wherein grass, weed or other vegetation grows, it may prove difficult and time-consuming to trim such vegetation adjacent the fence bottom. While labour-reducing devices such as string trimmers are typically used, the trimming task is still considered tedious. Furthermore, fences tend to wear away the string of such trimmers at a substantial rate. Accordingly, there also exists a need for a fence guard that could serve as a vegetation barrier for inhibiting or preventing the growth of vegetation adjacent the base of a fence.
Some prior art patents disclose so-called fence vegetation shields or fence liners intended to deter the growth of vegetation adjacent the bottom of fences. However, most of the prior art devices suffer from numerous drawbacks. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved fence guard.
Some of the advantages associated with the present invention include that the proposed fence guard is designed so as to allow for relatively easy adjustment of its position in order to be usable in a variety of situations including a variety of ground contours and fence configurations while maintaining both functions of blocking gaps and deterring vegetation growth.
Furthermore, the proposed fence guard is designed so as to be retrofittable to existing fences of various types or installed with the installation of a new fence.
Furthermore, the proposed fence guard is designed so as to be quickly and easily mountable to a conventional fence through a set of relatively easy steps without requiring special tooling or manual dexterity.
In at least one embodiment of the invention, the proposed fence guard allows for vegetation control on both sides of a fence while the installation occurs only on one side thereof.
Still furthermore, the proposed fence guard is designed so as to be maintained in a biased and tight relationship relative to the fence in order to prevent rattling noises in various conditions such as windy conditions.
Also, the proposed fence guard is designed so as to be aesthetically pleasing. For example, the fastening components thereof are typically concealed when the fence guard is installed.
Yet, still furthermore, in at least some embodiments of the invention, the proposed fence guard is designed so as to distribute water dripping down from the fence to areas adjacent to the fence.
Also, in at least some embodiments of the invention, the proposed fence guard is designed so as to allows the side wheels of a lawn mower to easily climb thereunto and mow along a parallel path relative to the fence guard in order to uniformly cut the vegetation in front of the fence guard at the same height as the rest of the lawn.
Yet, still furthermore, the proposed fence guard is designed so as to be easily manufacturable through conventional forms of manufacture so as to be economically feasible and long lasting.